The Runaway Mom
"The Runaway Mom" is the eighth episode of season two. It first aired on February 28, 2012. Synopsis After Kendall is put back on probation, Jill has had enough and decides to take Kendall to dance at Candy Apple's Dance Center. Abby finds out when she runs into the Candy Apple’s dance team during this week’s competition. Holly leaves the competition early, feeling she and Nia have been manipulated. Competition Attended Fire and Ice in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Weekly Dances Summary Abby places Kendall at the bottom of the pyramid, and puts her back on probation; Jill acts outraged, while Kendall cries. Abby says she instead would have put Jill on probation, if that was possible. While admitting Kendall "turns like a top", Abby finds many flaws in Kendall's dancing that need correction. Jill yells that there are lots of studios that would love Kendall, and that they are going to one of these other studios. With that, Jill storms out of the studio with her distressed daughter. Kendall confesses to the camera, "I don't want to go, I love to dance." Continuing the bottom of the pyramid, Paige is criticized for last week's trio. Brooke is told to stop being a mopey teenager, and smile for a change. Mackenzie is improving but needs ballet classes. Chloe and Maddie are placed in the middle. And for the first time, Nia is placed at the top, while the other dancers squeal in delight and surround her in hugs, and a proud Holly notes it's been a long wait for her daughter. Nia will get a solo, and Abby tells everyone that the group number will be about getting married. Abby explains to the audience that Melissa thinks she has a secret, and this is a way of letting Melissa know that everyone else already knows about it. Mackenzie asks if she isn't too old to get married. Abby says she wants their fathers at the competition, as though they were giving away their daughters for marriage. Christi suspects Jill has left for her old studio, and that the ALDC will soon have a new rival studio at competitions, with Jill acting as informant. Christi isn't surprised at Jill, although she says nice things about Kendall. Kelly thinks Jill will regret her rash decision. Holly is disappointed that Jill did not stick around to witness Nia placed at the top of the pyramid. Everyone thinks it is unfortunate Kendall was crying. Melissa thinks Jill will be back, and checks for messages from Jill. Jill has sent a text that she is going back to her old studio. Driving in her car, Jill explains to her daughter that they will go someplace they are appreciated. Kendall is shown concealing a smile by biting her lip. Jill calls a number on her phone, and begins asking if the studio could find a place for Kendall on their team. A camera reveals the Candy Apple's building, and we see Cathy speaking to Jill on her end of the line. In a room with Chloe, Maddie and Mackenzie, Abby tries to get them to talk about Melissa's engagement and wedding. Maddie gives big knowing smiles, but both she and her sister refuse to say anything in response. Chloe says she loves "the story" about this, and leaves with Maddie urging her to be quiet. Abby continues trying to get responses from a lone Mackenzie, until Gianna arrives to rescue Mackenzie out of the room. The moms go shopping for wedding dresses, joking and enjoying themselves. Melissa says she used to get excited when looking at wedding dresses, but not anymore; into the camera, Christi questions why Melissa is lying, and won't admit the engagement everyone knows about. Entering the CADC studio, Kendall is unsure about the situation, but likes the idea of dancing at a place where they respect and like her as a dancer. Cathy tells Jill it's nicer here than at Abby's, with no worrying and screaming about wearing shoes on the floors. With Kendall accepted, Cathy gives Kendall a solo to perform, for when they go to the same competition as the ALDC this week. Jill is pleased with her welcome into her new studio. Abby stresses to the girls that it's important for them to impress their dads, so they don't think all this dancing is a waste of time and money. Upstairs, the moms discuss which dads will be attending. Melissa is especially questioned about her thinking, when Mackenzie and Maddy's dad won't be coming, nor Melissa's quasi-secret fiance. At the competition, Abby is in the hallway, pushing her dog Broadway Baby in a baby-stroller. There she encounters the Candy Apple's, Kendall marching in the front; Abby expresses her surprise. Christi can't believe Jill left Abby for Cathy, switching from one horror monster to another. Maddie is surprised, and almost feels like crying, because it seems like Kendall really belongs with the ALDC. Melissa is mainly surprised that Jill opted for a studio in Canton, Ohio, westward, rather than searching for a new studio eastward in the direction of New York City. Holly feels betrayed, and suspects Kendall will be doing a solo against Nia. Nia and Kendall meet backstage, and wish each other good luck. Nia performs her solo, with her father Evan watching. Holly cries with pride at her daughter, dancing with joy and passion. Abby complains that it was a dirty trick by Cathy to enter Kendall into direct competition with Nia. Kendall now performs her solo, and Abby further complains that Kendall is using Abby's choreography. In the dressing room, the girls are in their wedding costumes. Melissa throws flowers, and Paige wins a fight with Chloe to catch them. Mackenzie is soon crying, telling the audience she wanted to try to catch the flowers. Melissa tries to soothe Mackenzie; Mackenzie tries to get her mother to take her seriously, while Melissa simply finds her daughter adorable. The girls soon take to the stage and perform their wedding dance routine, Mackenzie wishing her dad was there. In their turn, Candy Apple's performs a funeral dance, with coffin, black costumes with veils; Abby criticizes Cathy's choreography. At awards, "Head Over Heels" wins for group dance, while Kendall wins for solo. Holly feels set-up, like Nia was used as a pawn in some game between Jill, Cathy, and even Abby. In the dressing room, Nia is upset and crying, comforted by her father; Abby scolds Nia for not waiting to cry into her pillow. Meanwhile, Jill is being given a CADC team jacket, and is happy there is no such thing as probation on her new team. In the hall, Holly confronts Abby on the day's manipulations. Abby then confronts Cathy. Cathy claims her day of victory is coming, as Abby only has to worry about six students, while Cathy must worry about three hundred and six. Abby accuses Jill of solicitation, while Cathy says it was Jill who called her. Abby accuses Cathy of stealing her choreography; Cathy does a sarcastic dance, demonstrating that Abby's choreography is not worth stealing, while onlooking CADC members laugh at the antics. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': ** Top: Nia ** Middle: Maddie, Chloe ** Bottom: Mackenzie, Brooke, Paige, Kendall (probation) *According to sources from Candy Apple's, Kendall continued to train at Abby's studio after she "left," and only came to Canton to quickly rehearse group numbers for the show. Kendall was also listed by Reign Dance Production's webpage as competing alongside the other ALDC girls on the show at events long before the filming of Guess Who's Back? See Kendall's bio page for full details. *In Lifetime extra footage, Gianna complains she is owed a royalty check for Kendall's solo. *The competition for the season's seventh episode was filmed over the January 7-8 weekend. The competition for the season's tenth episode was seemingly filmed January 22nd,http://www.facebook.com/pages/American-Dance-Alliance/130295907067315 and the competition for the eleventh episode was filmed January 27-29. This episode and the following one (Topless Showgirls) were both "Fire and Ice" competitions in Pittsburgh, and were seemingly filmed with only a single weekend elapsing. *Maddie and Chloe performed their duet "Everlasting Friends" at this competition. Video Gallery References Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Nia Solos Category:Kendall Solos Category:No Trios Category:No Duets Category:Candy Apples Category:Novelty Character Category:Lyrical Category:Fire and Ice Category:Pittsburgh Category:Pennsylvania Category:Candy Apples Episode Category:1st Place Wins